The Adventures of Burriz Leichtcheer
by Futuramakid
Summary: An AU BLoSC story, with a steampunk motif. Captain Burriz "Buzz" Leichtcheer was the pride of the English sky navy. This is his story. T, just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Burriz Leichtcheer

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own my interpretations, but not the characters they're based off of.

The year is 1872. It is an age of wonder. 20 years ago, man took his first steps to the sky. Today, steamdriven airships roam the skies, as common as ships at sea.. This is the story of a man, nay, a legend, of this era. This is the story of Captain Burriz "Buzz" Leichtcheer.  
Britannia Airship Base. November 4, 1872.  
An older man in a British naval admiral's uniform stood on a prosthetic leg at a desk. The man had a large grey mustache, and a powdered wig. He was looking intently at a map. A knock comes at the door.  
"Come," the man says.  
A young, raven-haired man enters the room. He wears an English navy uniform as well, but is of the lower rank of captain.  
"Ah, Leichtcheer," the admiral greeted the captain as he came in, "how was your last mission?"  
"A success, as always, Admiral" the confident young man replies.  
"Good, good. I have a rather interesting assignment for you," the admiral replies.  
"Oh?" the captain says, unsure what to think.  
"We have been in communication with a Russian noblewoman, who wants to defect from her country," the admiral continues, handing the captain a picture, "her name is Mira Novachek. She is a relative of Alexander III, the current Czar. You are in charge of escorting her out of Russia."  
The captain examined the picture. She was a beautiful woman, with beautiful blue eyes, long red hair, and a very slim, sprite-like figure.  
"Word is Alexander has paid many hired guns to assure she stays, but they should be no match for you and your..." he paused, thinking of a polite word, "interesting crew."

The captain sensed the emotion behind the last statement.  
"Admiral Nebula, XR is as competent a sailor and noble a man-"  
"-As anyone in the fleet. I know, son, I know. You've told me before. There's just something to be said for flesh and blood," the admiral interrupted, "but your crew is your business. All that matters on this mission is you get her here safe. You are to leave tonight, at 9:00 P.M."  
"Understood, Admiral, permission to go prepare?" the captain inquires.  
"Granted," the admiral replies.  
The captain salutes, and leaves. He walks out onto the flight deck, and starts up a ramp onto his ship.  
"Oi, Buzz! How'd the meeting with the Admiral go?"  
Buzz looked to his companion. XR was a model of modern engineering, a hulking, steam-driven automaton with all the precision, ability, and personality of a human.

"As can be expected, XR," Buzz replied.  
"So, what do we got?" XR asks excitedly.  
"An escort mission. A defecting Russian lady," Buzz replied.  
"Sounds routine enough," XR replied.  
"She's related to the Czar, he's got hired guns watching her," Buzz adds.  
"No match for THESE guns," XR boasts, as various guns spring from his forearms.  
"That's the spirit, XR. I'll be in my cabin, trying to figure out the best route," he says, "You get this ship ready, I have a feeling we're in for a long night."


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Burriz Leichtcheer

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own my interpretations, but not the characters they're based off of.

Later that night...  
Mira Novachek gazed at the stars from her balcony. She had used her furniture as a makeshift blockade of her door, to keep her father from stopping her.  
"Be reasonable, daughter, if you object so much to this bloodshed, Alexander is-"  
"Father, I'm leaving. Nothing you can say will convince me not to."  
She scanned the skies, searching for the ship coming for her, her ticket to true freedom. She saw a silhouette growing. A wooden vessel, shaped like the blade of a sword with wings, cut across the St. Petersburg sky. It was the prototype named only as 42, the ship she knew would carry her out of this place. She watched it approach, and glanced to her door. It was holding. Good, she thought, he can't stop me.  
The ship stopped just above. A rope ladder unrolled down.  
"Climb on up," called a voice. She looked upwards. To her surprise, it's source was not a man, but a machine. She began slowly climbing up the rope. The shots began. Thankfully, none hit.  
"Hold on!" XR called, and he rapidly pulled the entire ladder back up, with her on it.  
"Greetings, Lady Novachek," Buzz said, at the helm, "I'm-"  
"I know who you are," she acknowledged, "You're Burriz Leichtcheer. Even here, everyone knows that face. You're the face of the English navy, and freedom. And you may call me Mira, Captain."  
"You flatter me, miss," the captain replies, "now, I'd recommend putting this on if you plan on staying on deck."  
He tossed her a gray vest.  
"Stops bullets," he explains, "There are a LOT of hired guns who want you to stay in Russia."  
She slipped it on over her light blue, Russian lace dress.

"Okay, is there anything I can do to help?" she asks.  
"Not at the moment, Mira," he replied, "in fact, it'd be better if you went under the deck. Your quarters for this stay are the third door on the left."  
She nodded, and went below deck to her quarters.  
"Hey, buddy!" a voice called, "Need help?"  
Buzz looked. To his left, a familiar privateer ship had pulled up. At the helm of that ship was a man in a somewhat ragged white shirt, and a mechanical right arm.  
"Ward Blackadder," Buzz called, "was wondering when I'd see you again."  
"Eh, I go wherever I'm needed. Thought I might be needed here, tonight."  
"Word's already out?" Buzz says concernedly.  
"Aye," Ward replies, "the pirate feed's teeming with stories. I hear even HE's after you."  
"Zurg," Buzz says, with a feeling of dread.  
The captain known only as Zurg was a pirate of the worst sort, the kind of pirate who'd kill anyone in his path, and would turn in his own mother for the right price. He was infamous.  
"Aye," Ward confirms.  
"Blast," Buzz said, "notice anything on your way here?"  
"As a matter of fact," Warp said, "I was kind of hoping for your help. They know we've worked together. I think they may be after me too.


End file.
